


Second Chance

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abusive Parents, Ace character, Big brother Vanitas, Gen, Middle brother Sora, Trans Character, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Vanitas, aro character, baby brother Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After years of being in the closet knowing that the stress and anxiety were making his condition worse, Vanitas decides it's time to do something about it. It's not the best way to come out of the closet, but it's time him and his younger brothers do. Everything starts with a haircut and ends with a goodbye, now it's time for the three brothers to live their lives the way they're supposed to be, without fear of their parents.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared, there's a chance some people might end up triggered by this story so you might want to be sitting down at home while reading this. You have been warned.

Vanitas took a deep breath as he stared at the sight in the mirror, his long black hair tied down in a loose ponytail. He ran his fingers through it slowly as if he was petting it one last time. The nerves in his back felt like they were on fire as he gripped the pair of scissors in his hand tightly and prepared for the first cut. He needed this, for it all to be over with. All the hiding, all the anxiety, all the sadness. It was too much for him and caused his whole body to revolt on an almost daily basis. At this point, he couldn’t even remember what a good night’s sleep felt like. 

The first cut was the hardest. The sheer amount of hair he was cutting off made it feel impossible for the dull scissors to possibly finish cutting through. The second was easier as he took a smaller, more precise snip through the length of hair on his head. 

Snip. Three.

Snip. Four. 

Snip. Five.

He counted along with every cut of the scissors through his hair, feeling loose strands running down along his back as they came loose from on top of his head. There was no going back now, he would look like an idiot if he turned back now. 

Snip. Six.

Snip. Seven.

Snip. Eight.

As he slowly counted the cuts, he could feel the ponytail in his hand quickly coming free from the rest of the hair still on his head. It was almost over. He was almost done.

Snip. Nine.

Snip. Ten.

Snip. Eleven.

Snip. Twelve. 

Snip. Thirteen. 

With the thirteenth cut, he set the scissors down and brought the length of hair in his hand around so he could look at it. There, in his hand, was four years of pain. Four years of sleepless nights. Four years of wishing he could just let it all out and admit everything to his parents. Four years of secrets shared with his twin and their baby brother. Four years where he had done his best to keep them all safe.

No more, he couldn’t hide it anymore and like hell would he leave Sora and Anti to suffer alone. 

Running a hand through his choppy hair, he cringed slightly. He knew he would have to get his hair fixed by a professional later once this was all over. Vanitas turned on the shower and quickly washed the hair off his body before drying his hair quickly, not caring that it was standing up in a messed tussle as he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a loose grey t-shirt, wearing the tightest sports bra he owned to compress his chest as much as he could. He hatred the way his chest made him feel, the weight sitting there a constant reminder that he wasn’t like other guys his age. Staring into the mirror at his reflection, he quickly put red eyeliner on under his golden eyes, the contrast making him more comfortable as the weight of his anxiety and fear lifted off his back. It was time for him to face his parents. He needed to face them, for himself, for Sora, and for Anti. 

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and walked downstairs to where he knew his whole family would be waiting. There was an obvious silence as his family noticed his appearance and a frown covered his father’s face.

“Vanessa, what happened to your hair?” his father asked with a cold calm in his voice. “And what are you wearing? Men’s clothes?”

“I cut it and yeah, I’m wearing men’s clothes.” he replied casually, his voice just barely managing to hide his nerves. He needed to be strong for Sora and Anti. “And that’s not my name. My name’s Vanitas, not Vanessa.”

“Vanitas? And who came up with that?” his father was starting to get flustered now, not sure how to respond to his eldest’s outburst.

“Uncle Xehanort.” Vanitas shrugged as if it was the most natural thing, walking over and patting both of his brothers’ shoulders before whispering to the two of them. “Sora, Anti, go pack quick. We’re getting the hell out of here before he blows up.”

“Xehanort? That weirdo from the house of-”

“Choose your next words carefully, old man.” Vanitas warned, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his father. He was blocking off their path as both of his parents started trying to stop his younger brothers, the two of them not wanting to let the three boys leave. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

Noticing his father sputtering fruitlessly as he tried to think of something to say, Vanitas chuckled and started to berate his father mockingly. “What, cat got your tongue? You were about to call them all freaks, weren’t you? Too bad for you because all three of us are like that.”

His parents stared at him in stunned silence. After what seemed like an eternity, his mother spoke. “Vanessa, what are you talking about? You, Selena, and Anti, you’re like…..like _them_?”

“Yeah. I’m trans and ace, Sora’s trans and gay, and Anti’s ace and aro.” Vanitas shrugged as his brothers walked downstairs, motioning them towards the front entryway as he uncloseted all three of them. “And because both of you are too stupid to know what that means, it means I’m a guy who doesn’t think sexually about anyone, Sora’s a guy who’s into guys, and Anti doesn’t think about anyone sexually or romantically. So, by your definition, we’re freaks.”

“And where do you think you’re going?” his father asked, nearly growling at this point.

“Uncle Xehanort’s, the same place you call the “freak house” all the time. And you’re gonna let us.” he explained as he walked to the front closet where he had stashed his own suitcase, everything important to him fitting in one bag. 

“And what makes you say that?” 

“This.” Vanitas smiled as he turned to his father, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he played a recording of his father beating his youngest brother while drunk. “Come after us and I show this to the cops, got it? Now, be a good boy and sit back down. And mom? You sit down too. You didn’t even try to stop him, like hell am I listening to any of the bull shit from your mouth.” 

Vanitas smiled at his younger brothers as he held the door open for them, shooting one last glare at their parents before closing the door behind the three of them. It was over, they wouldn’t have to worry about what their parents thought anymore. They wouldn’t have to worry about being called freaks by the two people who should have loved them most. All they had from the beginning was each other and no matter what else happened, they would still always be together.

“Vani, where are we going?” Anti asked quietly, a dark purple bruise peeking out from under the collar of his shirt from the incident in the video on his elder brother’s phone. 

“We’re going right where I told dad we were, uncle Xehanort’s. Him and Mr. Eraqus said they’d let us stay there as long as we behaved so don’t start fights.” Vanitas explained, making sure to tease his baby brother at the same time.

“You’re the one that starts fights!” Anti argued, smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

“He’s right Vani, are you sure you can handle it?” Sora joked as he picked up his baby brother’s suitcase, ignoring the preteen’s protests as he put the handle down and hooked his arms through the straps. 

“For you two, I could do anything.” he replied, motioning back to the house they were walking away from. “I mean, I just stood up to our parents, didn’t I? Now come on, Isa said he’d meet us by the bus stop.”

“Isa’s meeting us? Cool!” Anti laughed and ran off ahead of his older brothers, excited to hear that one of his friends was the one helping them. 

“Get back here Anti!” Vanitas growled as he grabbed his twin by the wrist, the two of them running after their baby brother. 

It was finally over, they had all said goodbye to their parents and left that house. Now all that was left was for them to enjoy their lives and what was left before adulthood. It was going to be a good few years, Vanitas was sure of it.


End file.
